marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Ryall (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Genosha, Avalon, Asteroid M | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 159 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Harras; Steve Epting | First = Avengers #357 | First2 = | HistoryText = Scanner was among the many mutants recruited by Fabian Cortez to become a member of the second incarnation of the Acolytes. She was often seen as weak by the other Acolytes, and she lacked the confidence that the others had. She was one of the few who survived not only the deadly attack by Holocaust, but also the subsequent loss of the Acolytes' orbital base Avalon thanks to an escape pod that also counted Cyclops among its fleeing passengers. Scanner survived with the help of Unuscione, Cargill, Sven and Harlan Kleinstock, and Cyclops. Upon their return to Earth, Scanner helped Cyclops find the X-Men´s base in the Australian Outback and willingly gave herself up to the authorities who sought her arrest. She later escaped, only to rejoin the Acolytes. On M-Day, Scanner was depowered due to the Scarlet Witch. | Powers = None, Ryall is a depowered mutant. Prior to HOUSE OF M....Sarah served as a human detector and scout for Magneto. Scanner's primary power was bio-sensing. Her powers allowed her to sense the presence of individuals within a given moderate radius. If she focused and concentrated she could find individuals miles away with precise readings of their status. This allowed her to determine or/and distuguish mutants from non-mutants, acquire a sense of their power levels and some idea of their emotional state. Her secondary power was ASTRAL PROJECTION. She manifested her spirit into an intangible entity thus leaving the true body vulnerable. She had the following abilites while in Astral Form: 1. Light Speed Travel 2. Invisible or an Opaque State (Depending on if she wanted to be seen or not) 3. Communicate Telepathically 4. Disrupt and obliterate other Astral Forms Later her powers evolved into an Electro-transitional State. This granted the same abilities as her ASTRAL PROJECTION form with the acception of Telepathy. In this form Scanner's body, itself became a living hologram similar to that of a poltergeist. In this form she did not have Telepathy but she gained the ability of "Bio-Electric Disruption" to attack her enemies. She could attack by passing through a victim or sending a surge through a limb that was currently in contact with the victim. This ability disrupts electrical currents or signals that run within the brain and throughout the body, therefore, immobilizing the victim. Often victims recovered with signs of short term amnesia and temporarily slowed motor functions. She could also detect the normally invisible astral forms of others. *Bio-electric Scramble: Scanner could scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others and dissipate astral forms. She could also scramble neural activity and induce short-term amnesia. *'Electro-transitional State''': Scanner had the ability to transform herself into a "living hologram" state which allowed her to travel invisible and intangible fly through the air at the speed of light/thought. She was capable of communication via thought projection while she was in her hologram state, allowing people to see and hear her only if she chose.}} | Abilities = | Strength = Average Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Later writers mistakenly wrote Scanner as transforming her body and clothing into an 'electro-transitional' state, instead of projecting it. *Scanner's facial markings are apparently some form of makeup as she's not always seen with them and they aren't always the same when she does have them. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Scanner }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Power Sensing Category:Energy Senses Category:Disruption Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Astral Trapping Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Astral Projection